The Real Us
by Noobycakes
Summary: A young Diclonius is suddenly thrown into the world of Alchemy by another Diclonius who claims to be Lucy. What is Lucy's plan? Brotherhood centric, Salim's capture
1. Please Tell Me

**A/N- I saw this disclaimer on the story Crimson Eyes, and it's the best one I have ever seen so I have to use it ^-^**

**Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.**

"Hey, Azami, time to wake up!" A girls voice called through my paper door. "If your not out in five minutes, I'm coming in." Footsteps walked away.

I pushed my covers off and sat up. My room was sparse, just a bed, dresser for my clothes, and a painting of flowers on the wall. I got up and walked over to the wooden dresser and got out a black spaghetti strap shirt and navy blue jeans and got dressed. I opened the door and walked to the bathroom down the hall.

I grabbed my brush and started untangling my pink hair, carefully avoiding my horns. A tear welled up in my eye as the brush caught on a tangle and sent a shooting pain to my head. I spent another five minutes in there, fighting with my hair.

I finally left the bathroom, smiling at my win, and walked to the family room, where everyone was sitting around our table.

"About time." Said a lady with short brown hair.

"Sorry, Mom, I had a bad tangle." I sat down, next to my sister, Nana, and my cousin Mayu.

Nana was like me, but her hair was short and she was much older. Mayu was also older, near Nana's age, but she had short brown hair.

"Yuka, we don't mind waiting, now do we?" My father said. He too, had short brown hair.

I have no idea how me and Nana got our pink hair, and when I asked, they didn't answer. I shook my head so I could focus on eating.

"Thank you Dad." I smiled at him.

He clunked down a bowl of rice in front of, eliciting a glare from Mom, and I dug in. everyone was looking at each other, but not me. It was always the same, they got sad when they looked at me, they don't think I notice, but I do. It made me angry because I never did anything to warrant this reaction from them! I finished as fast as I could to get out.

"May I go?" I asked. Dad nodded.

I walked out of the depressing room and walked over to the grandfather clock in the hall. Staring at it always seemed to calm me down. I sat down and sighed, watching the pendulum swing. I wish I could tell them…about the hands. No one could see them, but they're there. I had four of them, and, after some testing at night, found they reached 7 meters. I remember my 6th birthday four years ago, Nana asked me if I felt different somehow. I told her no. I mean, she's nice and all, but she's like them. I've had my hands as long as I can remember. I really do want to tell them, but something holds me back.

The clock _gonged_, startling me from my thoughts.

_They're talking about you._ A voice said from inside my head. I shook my head, disgruntled. Then I got up and walked back towards my family, to prove the voice wrong. But, why was I tip-toeing? I stopped near the door, still hidden.

"How come she hasn't shown any signs yet?" Dad asked.

"Vector's are as unique as the person. It's possible they havn't appeared yet." Nana said.

"How do we know she isn't hiding them? She not only uncannily looks like Nyu, but stares at that clock. She may have some of her personality." Mom replied.

"I can't deny the ways she's like Lucy, but I would feel her if she had awoken." Nana said.

"Yes, so we shouldn't be worried. Nana's a Diclonius and she turned out just fine." Dad interjected.

"Kohta, I just don't want another incident like what happened to your family." Mom said.

Incident? Diclonius? I felt my face scrunch up as I tried to understand.

_See?_ The voice said again. _They are hiding things from you. Not even your family trusts you._

No. I shook my head.

_Yes. They only keep you around because they pity you._

No! I shut my eyes and grabbed my head.

_They hate you._

"Stop!" I yelled, falling to my knees. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew at least some it was true.

"Azami!?" I heard them call.

"Azami, are you all right?" Dad put his hand on my back.

"I'll get you some water." Mayu said, running off.

"What's wrong?" Nana grabbed my hands.

I looked into her concerned eyes. "No…nothing. I just fell and hit my head." I smiled at them. She stared at me intensely for a moment.

"Ok." She said. I gave an inward sigh of relief. Does she know, I wonder. No, of course not. I saw everyone around me visibly relax, which only perplexed me more.

"Here you go!" Mayu said as she came through the kitchen door. I took the cup and took a sip.

"I'm going to lay down, my head hurts." I said as I got up and walked to my room. I shut my door and locked it, then put my cup down. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my purple bandana Dad bought for me when I turned 5, and put it on, hiding my horns.

What were they hiding from me? Why do they look at me with such sad eyes? Why?! I bit my lip.

I opened my window and jumped out. They never knew when I snuck out, because the house was so big. I always went to see him when I needed to get away. Today was no different. I walked across the lawn until I reached the 7-foot fence, where I used my…vectors, I guess they're called…to propel myself over. I landed on my feet, using my vectors to slow my fall. then I ran until I was on top of a hill away from the house.

What I liked about the hill was that there were pieces of old ruins, and it had old stairs leading up to where I was now. I sat under a tree and waited for him to show.

"Hey!" A voice called just a minute later.

"About time, Hideyuki. I've been waiting for hours!" I exaggerated, glaring at him.

"You lier." He said as he pulled on his black bangs, as he always did when contradicting someone. Hideyuki stared at me with his blue eyes for a moment. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Is it that obvious?" He nodded. "Family." I told him.

"Again?" He plunked down next to me.

"Ya. I know they're hiding stuff from me." I hugged my knees.

_Then make them tell you. Just a little pain and they'll tell you all you need to know._

My eyes widened.

"It wasn't that bad an idea, was it?" Hideyuki's voice brought me back.

"Uh…" I blinked rapidly.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to do it then." He held his hands up.

_You don't trust him._

Yes, I do.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkness, and I saw myself, staring at me.

_Then why havn't you told him?_ I couldn't answer. _What do you say? You want to know about yourself, right?_ The other me spoke to me. _I can help you._

I bit my lip and looked at my feet. They didn't know how hard it was to not know and have those sad looks directed at you.

Ok. I looked up and she hugged me.

The familiar, foresty environment came back to me, but not quite exactly the way it was. Blood was soaking into the dirt and stained the leaves of my tree, and was splattered across pieces of stone. I looked around calmly and saw the pieces of Hideyuki strewn about, who else could it have been. I heard wailing and noticed a large chunk of him. His main body. I walked over to him, bloody sand sticking to my shoes. I stepped over an arm and stopped next to him, staring down at him. He was missing both his arms and a leg.

"A…Azami…" He wailed.

_Don't be afraid. You wanted to know what you were, this is part of it._

One of my vectors reached over and grabbed his head. He must have felt it, because he started crying even harder. I pulled. There was slight resistence, but his neck gave way with a wet, ripping sound. Finally, there was silence.

I started walking away, no second thought about what had just occurred. I didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to go.

The sound of crunching under my feet brought me to my senses.

"The beach, huh?" I said to myself.

I sat down in the low tide, cooling myself off in the midday sun. behind me was the sound of cars, rushing to their next destination. I frowned at the thought of them.

"Excuse me, little miss, aren't you supposed to be in school?" A deep voice said behind me.

I turned my head just enough to see his blue uniform. Great, just great. I stared daggers at him from the corners of my eyes.

"Go away!" I growled.

"What's wrong?" He walked towards me.

All four of my vectors raced to him. One grabbed him by his neck, crushing his windpipe. Another stabbed him through his chest, bloodying the pristine beach. The other two grabbed and tore off his arms, so he couldn't fight back. Not that that would help any. I looked back to the ocean as I threw the body pieces into the water. The tide rolled in and washed away the blood.


	2. Friend or Foe?

It's about time I went home. The sun was setting and no more incidents had occurred. I got up and walked home, jumping over the fence and sneaking back into my room.

I froze. in front of me stood a person I've never seen before. She wore a yellow skirt and a red tank top with a see-through pink shirt underneath that had sleeves down to her elbows. Her pink hair was long like mine. I couldn't help but stand there, awed in her powerful prescence. She stared at me as if I was a new toy.

"You do look like me." she said suddenly.

"W…What?" I took a step back out of shock.

She laughed. "Don't talk so loud, they might hear us, and I don't want to be seen by them."

"Who are you?" I asked, walking over to my dresser to change, relatively calm, realizing that if she wanted to hurt me, she would have done so already. I pulled out a red T-shirt and another pair of jeans. "Turn around." I told her. She complied.

"I'm Lucy. Oh, and they might try to take you to the doctor. They tried to come in, but I covered for you."

I finished putting my clothes on. "Ok, you can look. Why'd you cover for me? We don't even know each other."

She looked at me. "Why?" She did sound like me. I shivered. "You're special, that's why. Not even Nana can feel it." She smiled.

"How do you my sister? What do you mean _feel_?" I leaned against my wall.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" She snarled. "Diclonius can each other's prescence. I would have thought you would have noticed at least that much."

My eyes widened in realization at a piece of the earlier conversation I had listened in on. Nana said she would feel it if I had awakened.

"Then Nana, she's the same as me?" Lucy nodded confirmation.

"Azami, who're you talking to?" Dad's voice rang through the door. I heard him grapple for the handle and try to open the door. "How come it's locked? Open up this minute!"

"Don't come in yet!" I yelled at him. Lucy jumped out the window.

I waited until she disappeared and unlocked the door. Dad busted in, looking at me wildly, as if I had grown two heads.

"You changed?" He asked.

"Ya, that's why I didn't want you to come in." I went along with it.

"But, why?"

"I was sweating…my clothes were soaked." I hope she just said I had something like a cold. I smiled weakly, acting the part.

He walked over to me and picked me up in his arms, and walked out of the house to the car. It was my first time leaving that I could remember. I wonder what Lucy told him I had that would make him take me to the hospital. From there he drove to the doctors. It was late at night, so no one there so the medic immediately beckoned me in.

_He'll tell your father there's nothing wrong with you and your cover will be blown._

"Uh, Dad…" I stared up at him. "Can I do this alone? I'm old enough now and I need to learn independence."

"Independence." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Ok." He gave in with a sigh.

_Good._

I walked over to the waiting doctor, who showed me into the room and shut the door behind me. I hopped up onto the paper covered bed and he went through his routine of checking me out.

"Your Dad called about a pretty nasty cold…" He started.

I stared up at his wrinkled face. I sent a vector through his neck with a single, swift movement. Blood spurted from the decapitated corpse onto the floor. When it had bled out, I carefully stepped around the pool of liquid life, opened up the door just enough to let me squeeze out, and went to Dad.

"How'd it go?" Dad asked me, standing up from his seat.

"He just said get some rest and liquids, and that we could pay for such a short visit next time we come in." I hugged him, burying my face in his shirt.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" He picked me up again.

"Ya." I said weakly, guilt tripping him to hurry out, before the nurses noticed.

I was sitting up in bed, with the window open to the night air. My knee bounced as I waited for her to come back, for I knew she would. I heard a slight laugh from outside my window, so I ran over and leaned out, looking around.

"Hello." Lucy said. She was leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

"We weren't done talking." I informed her. "Come in."

"No." She said, ignoring my demand and standing up. She walked away until she reached the fence, where she turned to look at me. "You coming?"

I frowned at the thought of having to listen to her, but she had the answers I needed, so I jumped out the window and gave chase.

I followed her into the forest behind the house, but it was an area I had never been in. I tried asking a couple things as we walked, but was met in silence, so I stayed quiet for now. Finally, we were forced to stop due to a good sized ravine in front of us. Lucy leaned over, looking into it. I carefully looked in too, curious, but found nothing.

"You have time for one question. Pick carefully, for I may or may not answer it." Lucy said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Umm…" I racked my brains, trying to think fast. "How come you were hiding from Mom and Dad?" Lame! I had to pick the most irrelevant question of all!

She smiled sadly. "Issues from the past."

That's it! My question wasn't so dumb after all. She was the reason! The reason for the stares. "It's your fault!" She just stared at me. "It's all your fault they look at me the way you do! WHY?" I screamed at her.

My anger got the best of me. I clenched my fists and ran at her. I didn't want to use my vectors because I wanted to feel her nose smash against my knuckles, her blood slickening them. My vectors came out, but just for defense. I went to punch her in the stomach, so that she would bend over enough for me to reach her detestable face, she grabbed my hand, hers engulfing mine. She ducked under me and put her free hand on my stomach and lifted me into the air, and flinging me over the edge and into the ravine. A scream ripped from my throat as I slammed into a rock wall in my descent.

I'm not going down alone! I flung a vector at her and grabbed her hair, yanking her down into it with me.

I felt sharp pains in my ribs and head as I bounced off rocks. Before I lost consciousness, I saw Lucy's limp body follow after. A weak smile crept across my face in triumph.


	3. Who Are You?

My body crashed into the ground, shooting pains woke me up immediately, causing a short scream. I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth, breathing hard though it hurt, wishing the darkness to take me again.

"What the?! Where'd she come from?" Voices yelled all around me.

"Miss, are you alright?" An old mans voice asked me from nearby.

I slowly opened my eyes, and used two vectors to push myself up slowly, all the while holding my ribs and holding in yells of pain. "I'm fine." I grimaced through my teeth. I was not fine.

"No, you're not. You can answer our questions after we take of those injuries." A bespectacled, bearded, blonde man said. He started to walk towards me.

"No!" I screamed at him, shoving him into a giant mound of dirt with a vector and holding him there. My breaths came out as pants and I knew my eyes must have seemed crazed. I was sick of people! Nobody ever wants to help me for no reason at all!

"Hohenheim!" A younger, blonde haired, golden eyed boy yelled. He clapped his hands and touched his arm, which the top then turned into a metal blade. I stared bewildered at the metal appendage.

"No Ed! She's just frightened." He told the boy, who stopped preparing for an attack. He turned his attention to me. "Now, little lady, do you want to let me down? I promise we're not going to hurt you." He smiled.

I pressed on him harder, making him grunt in pain. But it only lasted a second, before I gave in. I withdrew my vector as my ribs cried out in a renewed burst of pain and I let out yell and fell to my knees. I looked to the ground, and saw my bandana there, torn in half. I looked up, scared for once.

"Greed, can you take her away from Pride? Dr. Marcoh, can you heal her to the best of your abilities?" Hohenheim first pointed to a handsome man with slanted eyes and with black hair tied in a ponytail. Then to an old man with a horribly scarred face.

_Let them take care of you, you can't accomplish anything in this state._ The other me drowned out a steamed conversation going on between Hohenheim and Greed.

Fine. I turned my attention outward.

"She's not even human!" Ed said. "How do we know she's not working for the other Homunculi?"

"I've never seen her before." Greed interjected. He turned to me. "What's your name?"

"Azami." I muttered. Greed nodded as if that were proof enough.

Greed finally walked over and picked me up carefully and brought me a ways from the big mound and set me down carefully, where Dr. Marcoh took over.

I'd best find out what's going on. "What's with that big mound?" I asked him as he leaned over me.

"Don't be alarmed if you see a flash of light." While holding something in his hands, he touched my sides. There was a red flash and I felt better. "What?"

He gave a chuckle. "I would love to answer your questions, but I would rather not get such a young lady involved." He patted my head, carefully avoiding my horns. He stopped when he noticed my glare.

"They never tell me anything." I said in a threatening tone. I let my vectors out. "Mom, Dad, Mayu, Nana…not even Lucy." I clenched my teeth.

_Don't kill them yet! We need to figure out our situation first._

Shut up! I yelled at the voice. I felt it back off.

Before I could rip the old mans head off, there was yelling back where they were. I looked back over there, curious. I saw them get set into a strategic formation.

"Ready?" Ed called. There were sounds of approval all around.

_This is it. Help them and they'll have to help you._

Why should I help them?

_They'll be more willing to tell you what you need to know. Don't forget, you can always kill them later, one by one._

I got up and snuck through the brush, closer to them. I ignored Marcoh's protest and when he tried to stop me, I covered his mouth with one vector and slammed him down to the ground with another, holding him there.

Hohenhiem clapped his hands and held them out to the mound, which opened up. A darkness with many eyes and mouths leapt out to attack the people standing outside. As they dodged it, my eyes were drawn to its center. There, I saw a boy, smiling with glee.

That's it! I just have to take out that!

I ran out into the open, but behind the others, and flung out my two, free vectors. One sliced through half his head and the other cut through both his arms and his torso. The darkness receded as he fell to the ground in pieces and lay there.

"What happened?" Ed asked as a suit of armor ran out of the mound.

I shot a vector at him, knocking off his head. Then I saw inside the armor. It was empty!

"Al!" Ed ran to him. I retracted my vector as I realized this bodiless person was on our side.

"What happened?" Al said, picking up his head after he assumed there where no more hits forthcoming.

"I don't know, it wasn't any of us." Ed looked around, finally noticing me. "Was it you? Was it you who killed Pride and knocked my brother's head off?"

"Brother? You sure don't look alike." Avoiding the question. They'll be mad if they found out I attacked one of their own.

"Don't avoid my question! Was it you?" Ed yelled at me.

"Ed!" Hohenhiem yelled at him.

_Just play innocent for now._

"Yes." I proclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "I thought…Al?" I looked at him to make sure I heard the name right. He nodded. "I thought Al was a bad guy, sorry."

_What's wrong with you?! You agreed to listen to me, remember!_

Shut up! I grabbed my now throbbing head. The other me was giving me a headache with her anger.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not mad." Al held his hands up, thinking I was holding my head because I was afraid of his wrath. He knelt down beside me.

"I remember." I accidently said out loud, but not noticing.

"What? Remember what?" Al asked me, trying to look me in the face.

_Remember what?_ She echoed.

My friend. He was always there for me and you made me kill him!

"Look out! Pride's not dead!" My ears heard Ed call out. My eyes looked up of their own accord and I vaguely noticed the boy was back in piece, saying something.

"You made me kill Hideyuki!" I snapped, yelling at the sky. My vectors shot off towards Pride, ripping him to pieces, one vector cut through a red stone, which then disintegrated. The pieces of Pride soon followed after. I was even more frustrated when there was no blood.

"Azami?" Al asked.

I came to, my breathing was in gasps and my eyes wild. I calmed myself down and looked at the metal face.

"What did you just do? And who made you kill who?" Ed butt in.


	4. I'm You

Shoot. I mentally berated myself. "My…hamster." I told them, hoping they'd buy it. "A couple days ago my dad distracted me and I forgot to leave the top of the cage on and my cat got it. I just remembered." I was met with incredulous stares.

"And that made you freak out and kill Pride…" Ed stated.

"I didn't kill him. You saw, I didn't even touch him." I stood up, my palms sweating.

"You think I'm going to believe that transparent lie? And I know you didn't touch him. So how'd you do it?" I felt everyone's eyes center on me.

"Ed, that's enough. Does it even matter?" Hohenhiem interrupted.

"Yes, it does. I want to know." He backed off slightly.

"It doesn't affect our current mission. Let's take her home and finish this, or will you let your curiosity cost hundreds of people?" The older man's voice was almost a growl.

"Tch." Ed clenched his fists and dropped his head. "Fine." He walked off to go talk to Marcoh.

"So, Azami, you want to go home?" Hohenhiem smiled warmly at me.

_Find a way to stay with them. I can't exactly figure it out, but there's something about this man._

What? Other than being in a group with a walking suit of armor? I replied sarcastically. I felt her anger, which brought a smile to my face.

"I'd love to go home." I said truthfully. "But I don't know how to." His smile fell and he scratched his head with a sigh.

"Well, do you know which direction in general your home is?"

"Nope." I stared at the dirt, digging a hole with my shoe.

"Well, where does she live, Dad?" Al came over and asked.

"She doesn't know." Hohenhiem answered. My eyes widened.

"Dad?" I said shocked. "But your not even human!"

"What? Yes I am, I just don't have a body right now. But soon I will." Al waved his hands around.

I wasn't listening though. How could he not be human and have all these people around him? How come his dad let him out of the house, when I was always locked in and hidden?

"It's not fair." I whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"What?" He asked.

I turned and ran into the trees, tears pouring down my face, blurring my vision. I heard them calling me, but pretty soon, even their calls had silenced. I stopped running and wiped my face, looking around to see where I was. It looked everywhere else in the forest, but now I couldn't see the dirt mound or the others, the only life being a bird up in a tree, chirping away.

_Why'd you run off like that?!_

I ignored the voice, still looking around. Maybe I'm still in the forest behind the house. I thought. I used my vectors to propel myself up into the tree nearest to me, scaring away the bird. I quickly navigated the branches until I was at the very top.

The night sky was spread out before me. The sun's dawn was peeking around the horizon, outshining the stars set up in unfamiliar areas, not even the North Star was where it should have been. Trees covered the land until it gave way to a lit town, only miles from where the now visible mound was. The town wasn't mine, there wasn't even a beach nearby. I let out a sigh and slowly worked my way down.

I don't need them and their happy little family. I told myself. I know where the city is so I'll just go there, steal a new bandana and find a nice home to stay in, until I can figure things out. A vector lowered me safely to the ground and I started walking the way the city was.

_How do you expect to get info when you're by yourself. And if you get caught killing your gracious 'hosts', what will you do then?_

I frowned. They should have a library, right? And no one ever suspects a kid. A breeze snuck through the trees, rattling the leaves.

_Just go back to them. Use them._

No.

_You killed him, you know?_ I stopped in my tracks. She figured out why I wasn't listening to her.

No! It was you!

_It's your body. It was your vectors which tore him apart. You were fine with it before, so why, all of a sudden, do you go against it?_

Because it's not me. I don't want to hurt anyone. I started walking again, not knowing or caring where I went now.

_Hah! It's not you? Are you so naïve you haven't realized it yet? I am you!_

Stop it!


	5. Consequences Reaped

**A/N: OMG, an update XP I'd like to thank a nickelnick, who asked for this chapter to be written ^_^ I had forgotten how much fun this story was, so expect more updates after my next district in my Hunger Games fanfic**

The town was still sleeping when I got in; unaware of what had just taken place to them in the woods. Sticking to alley ways, I began my mission of capturing a bandana and finding a place to stay for a day; a place to think.

After the other me's proclamation, I was terrified. I didn't know how to respond; if I admitted it, it would mean admitting I – she – killed Hideyuki. If I didn't…what does that mean? That there's someone else in me?

I left the comfortable darkness to check a store front I thought was a clothing store, it was. Luck had finally shown on me, because there was a black bandana on a mannequin in the window, just waiting for me to grab it. Breaking the glass, thankfully no alarm went off; I grabbed it and ran, putting it on.

I stopped at a two story house with two trees in the nice front yard. It looked like it was owned by some well off people, so they'd probably have something good to eat in there as well. I walked up to the front door and tried to open it, but found it locked. Using two vectors, I broke it down and walked in. as I heard scrambling above me, I realized what I had done, and replaced the door back to make it look as normal as possible.

"A little girl?" A brown haired man holding a baseball bat said while looking at me, bewildered.

"Hi there, little girl. Are you lost?" A woman came out from behind who I guessed was her husband. She came up and knelt in front of me.

"Anri, get back." Her husband cautioned her.

"James, it's just a little girl!" Anri glared at him. Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, she said, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine."

"How'd she get inside? The door's locked." James asked.

In that moment, I decapitated his wife. Blood sprayed everywhere, staining the walls, and her body fell to the floor with a thunk, spilling the rest of her life fluids onto their expensive throw.

James' eyes widened in shock as he saw his beloved fall before him. "What the hell are you?" He yelled as he ran at me, bat ready to swing.

Before he could reach me, I sliced through his legs and he fell to the floor with a yell of pain, dropping his bat. I walked up to him as he stretched out a hand towards me, as if he wanted to strangle me, and I finished him off; slicing off most of his outstretched fingers and the top of his head. Blood now covered the floor thickly, clinging to my feet so I would leave bloody footprints wherever I would walk.

My stomach began gurgling at me, so I decided to find the kitchen and when I did, I rifled through the cupboards and found a can of peanuts and began snacking on them. Then I started exploring the house. Downstairs, there was the family room that held the bodies, and a kitchen and bathroom.

Deciding to move upstairs, I found an empty guest room and the master bedroom. The latter had a king-sized bed with posts and an awning. Its covers where messed up from the haste of its previous inhabitants. A giant wardrobe sat against the right wall; across from it was a desk with photos. I walked over to them and saw pictures of their wedding and, my heart stopped at this, a pregnant Anri. I thought back to when I saw the woman earlier, and breathed in relief when I remembered her stomach was flat. Seeing no pictures of a child, I assumed she lost it or gave it up. The extra bout of guilt that threatened to topple me went away.

Shoving another handful of peanuts into my mouth, I left the room to finish exploring. I walked into a room a little further down the hall and I fell to my knees, grabbing my head. In front of me was a baby sleeping soundly in her crib.

Guilt overcame me. I didn't know they had a little girl.

_It doesn't change the fact that you did it._

Shut up! It wasn't me! You're the one making me do all this!

_Stupid girl!_ Suddenly I was in the black world again, and I was looking at me again. The other me was shaking in anger. _You kill adults just fine, but kids shake you up?_

I don't kill them! You do!

The other me grit her teeth. _Fine, if that's how you want it. You can use me when things get too rough for you, but you'll have to face it someday._

The surrounding darkness then reached towards me, and then, nothing.

The first feeling that came to me was warmth. A blanket was over me and a fluffy pillow was under my head. Wrapping the covers tighter around me, I waited for Dad to come wake me up for breakfast.

I heard him enter my room and stand beside me. I waited for him to say something, but when he didn't I snuck a peek.

A man stood above me, but it wasn't Dad. This man had black hair, a mustache, and an eye patch over one eye, and was wearing a blue military uniform.

Bolting upright, I huddled at the edge of my bed that was farthest from him.

"Who are you? Where's Dad?" I asked, fear heightening my voice.

"Please calm down." He smiled at me friendly. "Before we begin to ask questions, shouldn't we make introductions? I'm Fuhrer King Bradley, please, call me Fuhrer. What's your name?"

"I'm Azami." I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Azami."

"Where's Dad?" I asked again, louder.

Fuhrer Bradley sighed heavily. "I can't answer that yet. You see, I'm very confused right now."

What's going? I don't know if I should trust him or not. Dad, please come help me. Where are you guys? Tears started streaming down my face.

"Oh come now, don't cry. Let's get through this as fast as possible. What are the names of your parents?"

"Kohta and Yuka." I sniffled.

"The names are different." He muttered to himself. "Those are interesting names. They don't sound Amestrian, what are they?"

Amestrian? "I'm Japanese, like Mom and Dad."

He just gave me an odd look and asked, "What were you doing in the Jenson's house last night?" He asked me.

"Whose? What are you talking about? I was at home all night, ask Nana."

He gave me a look like I was an enigma he couldn't crack.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were found unconscious in the Jenson household. Anri and James Jenson were both found dead; brutally murdered."

"And you think I did it?" I yelled, utterly terrified. "I didn't! Ask Mom or Dad, Nana, even Mayu! I wasn't there!" I shook my head furiously.

"I would like to speak with them." He said. Calm settled over me. As soon as he verified that I was home, I would be fine. "Can I get their address?"

"It's…" I paused. I never learned it. I never was allowed to leave the house, so I had no reason to. "I…I never memorized it, but it's in the Okinawa prefecture."

"The first rule to lying is to make it believable. None of yours so far have been." He looked down at me.

"I'm not lying!"

"There's no such place as Japan or Okinawa." His blue eye looked at me coldly. "Listen here, I'm not up for playing a child's game!" He yelled, grabbing my bandana and ripping it off my head. "What are you?"

I grabbed my horns, as if that could make them disappear. "I don't know! They wouldn't tell me!" I began crying.

I saw him take a threatening step towards me, and I jolted away in fright. I felt myself falling off the bed, and, right before the darkness reclaimed me, I wondered why Dad hadn't come to save me yet.

I smirked. She already needed my help and it hasn't even been a day.

I thrust out my hand and made contact with the floor, forcing my body into a flip, and landed on my bare feet. I stared at the shocked old man maliciously.

"Weren't you ever taught to be nice to children?" I asked sarcastically. "I've decided that I don't like it here, so I'm leaving."

"Who are you?" He asked as I faced the door of what seemed to be a hospital room.

"Me? I told you earlier, I'm Azami." Then I placed a hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it, only to find it locked.

"You can't just leave. I'm not done with you yet."

I glanced back to see he had started towards me, his hand resting on one of his four swords.

I laughed. "You think some long gone swordplay is going to keep me here? Please, there is such thing as living too much in the past."

Then I shot out my vectors, pinning him to the wall where he let out a grunt of pain by his chest and arms. He tried to struggle, but I held him tightly and he didn't know what I was doing to him. I calmly walked to the window and opened it. I was only on the third floor and could easily escape.

"What the hell are you?" He grunted out.

I walked over to where he had been standing before and grabbed my fallen bandana, replacing it. "Monster's are what the general public calls us, though we prefer the name Diclonius." I told him as I walked back to the window.

"We? We as in your split personality or as in there are more of you?" He probed.

Swinging my legs out the window, I replied, "I wonder." I joked coldly, and then fixed him with a dire glare. "Are you scared, Fuhrer King Bradley?"

My question caused him to freeze. Releasing him, I leapt and landed safely on the ground with help from my vectors. I ran into the central hubbub of the city and got myself lost among the crowds. There, I relinquished my hold on my body to my more naïve self.


End file.
